naruto meets his match
by moasan
Summary: my own character trys to kill naruto summary is rubish i wrote a better one inside flammers will be shot then roasted then finally left to endure my most boring teacher talking for days p.s. my grammer is't the best but i've seen worse
1. the start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did but I do own moa as she is my character…

Thing-a-me: Naruto meets moa who tries to kill him because he woke her up. moa sleeps through the day and hunts at night she has the senses of a wolf and hunts alone...Naruto brings her back to the village where the hokage gives him custody (moa is10) saying that if anyone get hurt it is his fault.

A/n: "Moa" normal

"_Moa" inner person_

_-"Moa"- __Kyuubi_

If you where quick sighted you would see if only for an instant a 15 year old blond blur running through the trees as fast as he was rushed to catch up with the targets Tenten, Ino and Sakura. They were training in teams of three boys vs. girls so far he was the only one left as Ino had taken out Neji and Chouji by taking over Neji's body then attacking Chouji with the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō or Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Chouji hadn't stood a chance as he was looking the other way and to top it off Sakura punched him.

Naruto was fuming because of this attack on his team. (Yes he was in charge) he had gone to track a head slightly to were he had heard a noise been the to impatient to wait for Neji's Byakugan he had fallen into a large hole in the ground that had been dug to catch buta (pig(s)) ect.

He wondered who had dug this as nobody lives near here in-fact it was a two day walk, even using the tree running that ninjas use. Suddenly he saw out if the corner of his eye a tall rather disheveled person she growled like a wolf hunched over so she was crouched low to the ground her long jet black hair fall over face but she didn't seem to notice.

"Want do you want" she growled

Naruto responded by pulling out a knife and dug it into the wall of the pit.

"Out" he murmured.

Moa took this as him trying to attack

"Stay … back" she said starting to move into a fighting stance.

The kitsune chose that time to start ranting.

-"What is this**you're** being held by a shi (child) there was me thinking you didn't need my help any more. That you could do this training by yourself…"-

"_Oh shut up dobe"_

This went on for quite some time until moa pounced, knocking Naruto backward. Naruto as you can guess was just a bit hacked off (understatement of the century).

"Right that's it" he shouted as he gathered his charka in his right palm. He new that this wasn't a fair attack, to use on someone who had no training in the subject. But he -was feed up off the Kyuubi making fun of him- carried on and did the hand signs for Kage no bushin. Fifty Naruto's appeared out of nowhere. Naruto thought then the girls reaction was odd she didn't flinch as if she saw these things everyday of her life.

He stopped and really looked at the girl. She was covered in bruises, cuts, scratches and had broken bones. Even ninjas didn't get that beaten up if they wanted to live long. Ok the dress she wore was ripped but she didn't seem to notice. There was nothing really remarkable about her she looked maybe eight but the fact she still stood was amazing (a feat not any could claim) it was her eyes that drew him in like a whirlpool they wear blood red not like sasuke's bloodline though oh no these just drew you in like she had never had any one look after her Naruto recognized those eyes his used to be the same.

Quickly he knocked her out while trying to hurt her lest and sent one of the bushins off to find the girls and tell them about the girl's injuries. He hoped they wouldn't be long as he dragged himself out of the pit and dismissed the clones.

Naruto sat and waited for an hour then suddenly a very angry Sakura appeared in the clearing.

"Naruto did you do this" she asked sounding very like the hokage.

"No Sakura-Chan I fell down into that pit then she attacked I just knocked her out … honest"

Sakura was really listening as she began to heal moa.

"… Naruto go get the boys tell them we have a new camp"

"Hai Sakura-Chan"

Sakura slowly looked at the girls face

"Wait… get Neji too we need his blood line" (a/n: I can't spell it so I gave up trying to)

Naruto was worried now for some reason he felt very protective over her

-"Ooh you love her"-

"_I do not… she's has that hunted look Garra-sama had … … I suppose I did to" _

-"Sore subject eh…"-

Naruto was using as much of his chakra as he could to get there as fast as he could

"_Who did that to her"_

-"yeah it makes my blood boil just thinking someone could do that to a child"-

"…"

-"Look ahead baka"-

"Owwie" the number one hyper ninja had crashed into a tree

Suddenly the forest was filled with laughter Neji was **laughing!**

"Baka, its ok Chouji its only Naruto been stupid"

Naruto stood panting "co…me… o…n g…e…t to… g…e…t a mov…e on…"

Neji stopped laughing like a lid had been snapped shut.

"Aretheyok how'shurt" he garbled out. (Translator: are they ok. How's hurt)

"Explain on the way there."

So that's how he had 'found' the girl.

When they arrived three hours later, Sakura had almost finished healing all the major wounds.

"Thank goodness you got here so soon. Neji please look at her eyes there's something wrong with them I tried to heal them but nothing happened." Sakura was really worried about the girl

"…theirs nothing you can do for her eyes… there is no charka coils going to them it's almost as if they don't exist at all."

Everyone glanced around the girl was blind.

"Let's take her back the hokage can decide what to do with her" Tenten spoke up. She had been quietly observing the situation.

Preview

"what do you mean she cant stay" roared Naruto

"Where else is she going to go" he shouted again before Tsunade had a change of finishing what she was saying…

_Moasan_

_**two**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did but I do own moa as she is my character…

Thing-a-me: Naruto meets moa who tries to kill him because he woke her up. moa sleeps through the day and hunts at night she has the senses of a wolf and hunts alone...Naruto brings her back to the village where the hokage gives him custody (moa is10) saying that if anyone get hurt it is his fault.

A/n: "Moa" normal

"_Moa" inner person_

_-"Moa"- __Kyuubi_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they got to village just before the door slammed shut for the night (do they)


	2. the village

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did but I do own moa as she is my character…

Thing-a-me: Naruto meets moa who tries to kill him because he woke her up. moa sleeps through the day and hunts at night she has the senses of a wolf and hunts alone...Naruto brings her back to the village where the hokage gives him custody (moa is10) saying that if anyone get hurt it is his fault.

(Oh I forgot I

A/n: "Moa" normal

"_Moa" inner person_

_-"Moa"- Kyuubi_

**Recap**

"Thank goodness you got here so soon. Neji please look at her eyes there's something wrong with them I tried to heal them but nothing happened." Sakura was really worried about the girl

"…theirs nothing you can do for her eyes… there is no charka coils going to them it's almost as if they don't exist at all."

Everyone glanced around the girl was blind.

"Let's take her back the hokage can decide what to do with her" Tenten spoke up. She had been quietly observing the situation.

**End recap**

Naruto was leaping through the tree faster than before the others were lagging behind munching on soldier pills to keep them going as they suffered form chakra depletion. Drawing on the kyubi's chakra so much so that in his hurry to get back he doesn't notice their being fallowed until…_**Smack**_ Moa's fist suddenly caught his jaw sending him flailing backward. He frowned she shouldn't have woken up that quickly she should still be out of it unless… no… she had been pretending all a long.

_**Thunk**_ right in front of were he should have been Embedded in the wood up to its hilt was a Kunai. He stared stupidly at the dagger. How hadn't he sensed the attack? He was the ninja not this frail shi in his arms how couldn't see.

–"On your right there's two, not above genin level not really worth it just use the Rasengan and waste no more time she has a fever"-

"_What do I do? Kyubi answer me. Shit kyubi I can't feel a pulse…"_

"Sakura, she's not breathing. I want to get these guys. We need to get back now" growled Naruto as three other Naruto's appeared next to him one took moa while the others jumped off.

Sakura shook her head at him she always thought him odd when the daemon chakra. His eyes flash red and whisker like marks on his face deepen. She shuddered she would hate to be the enemy Nin who met him like this.

"What do you mean she can't stay" roared Naruto

"Where else is she going to go" he shouted again before Tsunade had a change of finishing what she was saying…

_Moasan_

_**two**_

They got to village just before the door slammed shut for the night (do they?)


End file.
